Ruby Bennett Chronicles Part 2: Involvement with the Punisher
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: Ruby Bennett is a former marine who ends up in the wrong place at the right time, which happens to be her bosses apartment. He just so happens to be Billy Russo and a romance with him leads her to someone she couldn't have expected, Frank Castle, better known as the Punisher.
1. Chapter 1

A phone rings on the coffee table of a moderate sized townhouse in a decent part of New York city. Ruby Bennett shares the townhouse with her platonic friend Curtis Hoyle and her two year old son David. David is vibrant and is big for his age, walking and talking and already potty trained. He makes a mad dash for the cell phone and Curtis laughs as Ruby chases after him to get to it first. They had contemplated dating but Curtis knew that Ruby would be forever in hopes that Frank Castle would come back into her life. They had however kept each other company on more than a few occasions in the bedroom but he knew better then to allow his feelings get in the way. Ruby answers her phone and sends David back over to Curtis who puts him into his highchair for supper.

"Who was that?" He asks when she returns to the dining room where he and David are eating her homemade macaroni cheddar and bacon bake. When she doesn't respond he turns around to find her standing there white as a ghost, and gets up taking her by the shoulders.

"Do you think you can hold down the fort here for an hour or two?" She asks quietly.

"You know I can, but what is going on?" Curtis probes.

"That was Dinah.. He is back Curtis." Ruby reveals.

"Then you need to go." He agrees touching her shorter but still curly auburn hair. Ruby takes his hand absently staring at her son, his dark hair and his looks are all Frank but his eyes are hers.

"I can call Corinne if you want." She offers realising that he isn't her babysitter or her partner just her friend.

"I don't. What do you say Davy?" Curtis asks the toddler.

"Stay wiff Curt momma." He declares and Ruby kisses the top of his head.

"I won't be long." She grabs her purse.

"Hey Ruby maybe you should change cheese fingers over here left prints all over your shirt and your still in your sweat pants." Curtis jokes and snaps her out of her haze.

"Yeah that is a good idea, don't want him to think your some weird cheesie eating touchy feely guy." She replies laughing and going to change.

Ruby still has her red Corvette but only drives it when she isn't toting around her toddler, which isn't a whole lot lately. This evening she goes for it instead of her much more mom like SUV, which is parked in the garage with Curtis's truck. Ruby had changed into her tight jeans and a simple black low cut blouse, clothes she had before she got pregnant. It had taken her no time at all to get back into shape, maybe even better shape after David was born so most people don't even think she could be a mother. As she drives she wonders what it will be like to see Frank again after so much time has passed, and him not having even looked for her.

Ruby knocks on the front door of Dinah Madani's condo and waits patiently for someone to come answer it. She has been here before, a few months ago when Bill Russo came out of his coma his two jilted lovers got together to talk trash. Ruby doesn't mind Dinah but she doesn't think they will ever be good friends, not that either really wants that. The two women have visited Billy frequently, Madani going twice a day every day waiting and hoping he would remember. He seems to know he should know Ruby but that is about as far as it goes, she visits because she feels sorry that he is alone. Finally Dinah opens her door and allows Ruby in, walking through to the living room where a pretty blond teenager is sitting.

"Who is this?" The girl asks.

"A good friend of Franks." Dinah responds.

"My name is Ruby Rose Bennett, what is your name?" Ruby inquires.

"She says it is Rachel but I am pretty sure she is lying." Madani answers but then gets a call and walks off into another part of the condo to take it.

"Don't worry she is a lot to handle, but if you don't mind me saying you don't look like a Rachel." Ruby smiles in a friendly, or better yet motherly way.

"Your right I'm not, it's Amy but don't tell Agent Madani." The girl who can't be anymore then 16 divulges.

"You have my word." Ruby reassures her as the front door opens and in walks Frank who does a double take when he notices Ruby standing next to Amy talking.

"Red?" Frank questions standing completely still.

"Hello Frank." Ruby answers, taking a step towards him and Amy watches with interest.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" He offers and she notices the splint on his wrist.

"You mind if I borrow him for a little while?" Ruby looks over at Amy smirking.

"Take the grumpy ass, maybe when he comes back he will be in a better mood." Amy exclaims smiling back at the woman she just met.

"Sure, I can't say no to a good coffee." Ruby decides walking out the door with Frank behind her.

"You look great." Frank remarks as they sit across from each other a cup of coffee in front of them.

"Thank you. How have you been?" Ruby feels more awkward than she expected.

"I was keeping a low profile until I saved that girl, in a bar in Michigan. How about you?" Frank explains.

"I am working as an accounting manager for my father's restaurants and brewery, so I work from home. Curtis and I share a townhouse, you know, I still struggle with the my nightmares sometimes." Ruby explains drinking her coffee.

"Are you two.." Frank inquires.

"No, we are just friends." She assures him and wonders if she should ask if he thought about looking for her but can't bring herself to do it.

"Are you still sick?" He inquires.

"No that was only temporary."

"Liebermann made it seem like you were dying." Frank admits.

"Would it have made a difference?" She asks bluntly.

"What?"

"You didn't look for me." She replies.

"Red you don't need me around messing up your life."

"Maybe you should let me worry about messing up my own life." She finishes her coffee and gets up walking out of the coffee shop and Frank chases after her.

"Come on Red.." Ruby turns around, the full force of her green eyes falling on him. "I've been dreaming of those green eyes."

"Why would you?" Frank takes a chance and leans in to kiss her and all her feelings come flooding back.

Ruby slips her arms around his neck and unable to pry herself away from him, not that she wants to. She can tell that whatever connection they had before that resulted in a child hasn't gone away over time. Ruby's phone vibrates and she remembers that Curtis is home with her son and is probably looking for some relief by now. Frank pulls away from her caressing her cheek and thinking about their time together.

"I have to get going, you should reach out to Curtis, he would definitely like to catch up." Ruby says walking towards her car stops and walks back over to him handing him a paper. "Mine and Curtis's numbers."

"Thanks.."

"Whatever you've gotten yourself into be careful.. we will help if we can.. that girl already sees you as a parental figure, don't break her heart." Ruby declares and gets in her car driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby arrives home a short time later disappointed in how seeing Frank actually went compared to how she hoped. She must have been romanticizing the idea that he would have missed her so much that he would show her. Ruby realises just how crazy she is to believe that Frank Castle would tell her that he missed a nobody like her. She is chiding herself internally as she goes inside and plops down next to Curtis on the couch and he is watching a baseball game. Curtis mutes it and turns to look at his younger, very pretty roommate and just by the look on her face he knows it didn't go well. Ruby leans her head on his shoulder, the one Bill shot when trying to get information on Frank to take him out before Frank had a chance to kill him.

"I take it that didn't go well."

"He is neck deep in some war again.. there is even a teenage girl involved that he saved in a bar.." Ruby informs him with a sigh.

"Did you talk to him about you and David?"

"I didn't tell him anything about David and I won't, I can't it's too dangerous. He told me he has just been laying low.. and that he didn't want to mess up my life by looking for me." She explains.

"Did you get up and leave?" Curtis asks having gotten to know her pretty well over the last couple years.

Ruby smirks, "You spend way too much time with me. Yes I did and he followed me out, even kissed me but I made an excuse and left." She admits disappointed in herself.

"Now your here regretting it?" Curtis inquires looking down at his hands at the mention of the kiss but knowing it was bound to happen.

"Sometimes it's annoying how well you know me."

"Your about to get even more annoyed.. I told your father that you may need someone to take David for a few days."

"Curtis!" Ruby exclaims sitting up and staring at him wide eyed.

Ruby reconnected with her father after David was born, he had found out she had a child and wanted to be a part of their lives. He didn't completely approve of her son's father but there was nothing he could do about that other than accept that he got a grandson out of it. He is retired from the mob, leaving the duties up to her younger uncle Ferguson, living in his giant house with his German Shepherds. He had given Ruby a job at his two restaurants and brewery, as their accounting manager, which are solely in his name. When he arrives at her door the next morning Curtis lets him in and the two men talk while Ruby gathers David's things. The two come up the hall, David running into his grandfather's arms and Ruby placing his bag by the door.

"My your getting big! How would you like to go to a baseball game? Maybe the park too? Oh and definitely out for ice cream." Colin Hennessey plans.

"Really dad you don't have to take him." Ruby protests.

"Nonsense, Curtis said you had something important come up and I want to help. Maybe when you come pick him up you will stay for dinner and tell me what that important thing is." Her father presses. "Oh and Curtis I hope you will join us."

"Try my best sir." He replies getting a call on his phone taking it into the other room and Ruby finishes saying goodbye to her father. She gives David a tone of kisses and tells him how much she will miss him and that she loves him before her father takes him out the door.

"Frank?" Ruby asks as Curtis comes back to the kitchen where she is drinking a black coffee.

"Yeah asked for my help with some stuff." Curtis reveals.

"Well if you need me I will be here with my computer and calculator working. Might go to the dance studio later.." She decides flashing her green eyes at him.

"After dark I take it. You know your nightmares get worse when Davy leaves.." Curtis reminds her.

"Yes I know.. I can't help it.. " Ruby sighs staring into her coffee mug, and normally Curtis would kiss her temple before leaving her be but today he just touches her hand and goes to meet Frank.

"The nice life looks to be treating you right." Frank remarks getting into Curtis's truck.

"Yeah and you still look like shit." Curtis remarks and Frank lets out a quick laugh before noticing the car seat in the back.

"You gone and had a kid while I wasn't looking?" Frank asks surprised by it being there.

"Nah, I just help out a friend with one sometimes." Curtis says avoiding any mention of David.

"Friend huh?"

"Sure, I'm allowed to have friends who don't get me shot." "Curtis jokes.

"Your friends with Ruby, said you live together." Frank replies.

"Still sweet on her huh? She is pretty hard to forget." Curtis comments.

"I thought I was doing her a favor by staying clear but she didn't think so." Frank divulges staring out the window.

"It's Ruby Rose we are talking about, she can handle herself, always could." Curtis reminds him.

"Your right."

"I know I'm right, you wanna see her again she will be at the studio, she still dances when she can't sleep." Frank nods. "Now you need a safe house? Let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby is in her calm peaceful place at her friend Corinne's dance studio, in the front dance space with the window to the street. She has been dancing here since she was still with her then boyfriend Bill Russo and it's the place she met Pete or well Frank. Her dancing skills have greatly improved and teaches class two nights a week, and always stays after to spend some alone time with the music. She is deep into the feel of the music when the bell over the door chimes and someone enters. Ruby stops turning to the door to see who might be standing there and almost loses her balance due to the shock of seeing Frank.

"You still don't lock the door." He remarks staring at her.

"I can still take care of myself." She replies her whole body tingling with deja vu.

"So I've heard." He concedes.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as he walks towards her.

"I may not be the smartest man but I can feel it." Frank explains and touches her cheek.

"Feel what?" Ruby demands as he lifts her chin so that she will look him in the eyes.

"This." He presses his lips to hers pulling her body against his own.

Ruby pushes off his jacket and his hands slip beneath her tank top to touch her butter soft skin. Her heart is racing as he pulls away from the kiss to look at her, touching his forehead to hers staring into her impossibly green eyes. The connection, the desire and the need is there and it is apparent that they both feel the pull to fulfill all of them. It hits her how much she actually wished that he would come back, how much she wished that he would kiss her, touch her and give himself to her.

Ruby pulls him back into a kiss and this one forceful, demanding and in no way hard to decipher it's meaning. She moves him up against the wall, and he turns pushing her back to the wall a little rough but Ruby doesn't care. She is undoing his pants while he is pushing up her skirt, the one she usually wears when teaching her class but she had forgotten her leggings. Which is good for them in the end because he is lifting her up and thrusting inside her before she can suggest they move into the back. She moans,wrapping her arms around his neck and one leg around him, gaining her dangerous lover easier access.

After they are sitting on the floor against the wall in the studio similarly to when they had sat drinking that night. To Ruby it feels like a lifetime ago, and is even surprised she just had sex right there in the studio with him so willingly. Frank wraps an arm around her shoulders kissing the top of her head as she allows herself to lean against him. She wonders if this is normal to him, that he would expect her to just be waiting around for him to give her a good time. Than thinks better of it considering she doesn't believe his mind works in that sort of selfish way.

"I feel it too but what do we do about it?" Ruby asks yawning.

"For starters feel like an asshole for not tracking you down." Frank admits and Ruby looks up at him.

"That is kind of a two way street.. I shouldn't have said that, I mean after you and Billy had your showdown, I ended in the same hospital."

"How sick were you?"

"That is a bit of a long story for another day. I'm completely fine now maybe even better than that."

"Your not telling me something." Frank guesses.

"I will just not right now.. did Madani tell you Billy woke up?"

"Do you think she wouldn't?"

"Good point.."

"She says you visit him, something I should be worried about?"

"No, I guess I just thought he is the man from before all of this happened, he is alone and scared of the big bad Punisher. He has nightmares now about the skull and the pain, kind of ironic." Ruby divulges.

"Big bad?" Frank looks slightly amused.

"Big maybe bad not so much." Ruby muses. "Hey how's your new charge doing?"

"Rachel? Alright, hard to get anything out of."

"That isn't her name.. she told me, but then swore me to secrecy. Maybe if I spend some time with her i can get more out of her."

"I don't want you involved in this." Frank states a hint of anger in his voice.

"If you, Curt and Madani are involved so am I. I will take her somewhere that a teenage girl will appreciate, the marines didn't knock all the female out of me." She jokes.

"You seem pretty uh female to me."

"Why thank you, I like to think I have returned to being a civilian after all this time." Ruby says her eyes growing heavy, her body seems to know when she is safe from the nightmares and tries to knock her out.

"I should take you home." Frank declares and the fact that her townhouse is full of his kids toys and clothes and pictures wakes her right up.

"I can take myself home." She protests getting to her feet. Frank nods sensing she is separating herself from him emotionally again, getting to his own feet.

"Curtis can tell you where we are." He says simply and kisses her, but the urgency they both felt before returns.

"Goodnight Frank." Ruby says pulling away and he goes out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby is in the kitchen the next morning her hair blow dried and properly curled and wearing a pretty purple sundress with a sweetheart neckline. Curtis comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready to start the day, surprised to find Ruby so put together. She looks like she is happy and wonders if it has anything to do with her late night visit from their ghost of a friend. She hands him a cup of coffee and makes them a couple of bagels before joining Curtis at the table.

"No nightmare last night, does that mean Frank found you?"

"You told him I would be there." She realises as he nods.

"Both times." Curtis admits eating his bagel.

"Both? Wait you mean you helped him find me the first time?" Ruby puts two and together.

"Guilty, he would watch the meetings and started asking about you.. I had to tell him about Bill but i had no idea he would hold you hostage."

"It wasn't that bad..That was when I ended up pregnant." She reveals feeling up to sharing.

"Maybe if all hostage takings were like that we'd all go willingly." Curtis jokes.

"Hey off topic but are you coming to the park with us? I have to convince my father not to put David on the carousel without telling him why.." Ruby informs him refilling his coffee mug.

"You know it should be Frank doing these things with his son." Curtis chides.

"Frank is like an owl i only see him at night when he is hungry." Ruby remarks her mood darkening at the topic.

Curtis sighs getting to his feet, well his foot and his prosthetic leg, having lost the real one in the Marines, "Ruby Rose you know that I wouldn't change the last two years, I wouldn't give up helping you raise David, or stop you from crawling into my bed in the middle of the night when you can't stand the loneliness anymore. I am a realist and I know that I can't fill the void because I am not Frank Castle." He tells her and seeing the hurt on her face regrets it immediately. Ruby goes to turn away but he stops her causing her to hug him tightly fighting back any emotion on the subject of Frank.

"Your right I'm sorry.." Ruby says quietly.

"Don't be, I know you are well aware of all of that and I shouldn't have snapped. I'll meet you at the park." He relents as she pulls away.

"What am I going to do when some woman finally proves good enough and steals you away?" Ruby sighs.

"You believe that will happen?"

"Of course, you know it might happen faster if you didn't ignore half the women who are interested." She admits smiling at him as he picks up his jacket pulling it on.

"See you later Ruby." He says ignoring her remark kissing her temple and leaving the townhouse.

"Davy toss that ball over here!" Curtis calls to the toddler as Ruby sits at the picnic table with her father watching.

"You know you could do worse." Her father remarks watching Curtis play with David.

"Curtis is a great man, but it isn't going to happen." Ruby defends.

"Play mommy!" David yells excited and running around Curtis and waving at her.

Ruby gets up slipping out of her shoes and hurries over to scoop him up and spin him around. The two of them are laughing as they get wobbly from spinning and as always Curtis is right there to catch them. The three of them fall to the grass laughing and clutching each other before getting to their feet. Ruby brings them over to the table so that they can eat the picnic she packed and talk idly about nothing serious.


	5. Chapter 5

David goes back home with his grandfather for the night as Ruby decides that will be the safest place for him. After the picnic Ruby says goodbye to Curtis and makes her way to the safehouse, or better called trailer. She walks up to it carefully hands in the air, having changed from her pretty dress into jeans and a tight nearly see through blouse. She announces herself then waits for a moment or two until Frank kicks open the front door of the trailer.

"Red, where are you taking her?"

"Not far, I can take care of us. I know how to hide a few weapons and you should know I know how to use them."

"I should be with you."

"You should but you won't. Send her out." Ruby states turning her back on him so she won't see his face at the sting of the double meaning. She walks back to her Corvette and gets in to wait for him to send out the girl.

Ruby takes Amy back to her place, Curtis is at his meeting so it will just be the two of them for a little while. Once inside Ruby locks the doors and shows the girl into the living room to have a seat while she fetches the supplies. She returns with some clean clothes a towel and leads Amy to the bathroom for a good shower. While Amy showers Ruby brings out some leftovers and reheats them in the oven and waits listening to some music. When the teenager comes up the hall she finds Ruby swaying to the song that is playing.

"You dance?"

"Yes, surprisingly that is how I met your protector." Ruby divulges motioning for her to sit down.

"He is such a grumpy man."

"He just wants to keep you safe and stop whoever is after you. Will you tell me what is going on so that we can properly protect you?"

"I will tell you.. hey do you have a kid?"

"I do." Ruby admits figuring she saw the pictures.

"Your not married?"

"Correct."

"I saw the way you two looked at each other.. is the boy Franks?" Amy asks having put things together.

"I'll answer if you do." Ruby bargains.

Ruby takes Amy back to the trailer two hours later with the instruction to send Frank out to the car. Ruby sends a quick message to her father and in return gets a call to say goodnight to her son. She does just as Frank emerges from the trailer and asks David to return the phone to his grandfather. She says a quick goodbye to him, saying she has some work to do and will call him in the morning to check in. Frank gets into the car as she hangs up and waits for her to put it down, having realised she was speaking with her father.

"I reconnected with him a while ago, he is retired now and gave me control over his businesses." Ruby explains.

"That's good.." Frank agrees.

"Sure.. her name is Amy Bendix and she was working for some Fiona and their job was to take pictures in a funeral home, she has the film but doesn't know what is on it.. she is a street kid.. the film contained something a powerful person does not want to go public as far as I can tell from the information she gave me.. the man after her is their hired gun.. she was able to run from him for a few weeks before you showed up.."

"Jesus christ.. what kind of people?" Frank asks angrily punching her dash.

"Hey watch the car!" Ruby exclaims and he stops to stare at her.

"I was allowed to punch you but not your car?" Frank asks amused.

"My body heals but the car isn't that easy to fix, parts for her don't come cheap."

"You telling me you fix this thing yourself?"

"Damn right I do." Ruby pauses smirking herself but then getting back to business. " It's political.. Amy will tell you everything herself but you have to somehow remain calm." Ruby orders.

"You don't think I can do that?" Frank inquires running his hand over his jaw.

"I think you can when your reminded." Ruby corrects him.

A silence falls over them, "You got someplace we can go where I don't have to stare at the dash to talk to you?"

"Like a coffee shop? Or the studio?" Ruby asks not volunteering her place.

"Nah I meant like your house."

"We can't go there." Ruby rejects his proposal.

"Part of that secret you won't tell me about.." Frank guesses watching her body tense at its mention.

"Something like that.. after this is over, if you don't disappear again, I'll tell you, better yet I'll show you.. but not now."

"Fair enough." He concedes and she rests her hand over his.

"I gave her my number if she needs anything, I do have to get some work done tonight.." Ruby locks eyes with him and Frank understands the opportunity to be close to her is over.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby is dressed in a medium length black pencil skirt and a simple red blouse as she walks up to the officer outside the hospital room. She is going for her visit with Bill Russo, Ruby knows she doesn't owe him anything but she somehow feels responsible for him. When they had first met he was nothing but nice and supportive to her and a part of Ruby is unable to forget about that small piece of him. His therapist had approached her when he had woken up asking if she would support the efforts to bring back Billy's memories, and Ruby had faltered, even Curtis had weighed in on the matter. Curtis was heavily defensive on the subject but Ruby had plead the case that if she helped him remember, he would finally be forced to live with all of his actions, something he won't unless he is helped.

She steps into the room after knocking and hears him scramble for his mask, so she pauses close to the door not going around the curtain. She waits for him to move the curtain aside before going to sit on the window sill while he sits on the end of his bed. Bill Fidgets with his mask making sure the hood is up on his white hoodie is securely over it as well. Ruby takes a deep breath and puts a gentle smile on her face trying to prepare herself for this conversation as he can sometimes become erratic.

"Hello Billy."

"I don't remember your name, we used to know each other, were even pretty close at one time."

"It's Ruby."

"Right.. my former um..?" He tries to remember from her last visit and one hand balls into a fist at the difficulty.

"That is right.. your former fiance.." She feeds him the information.

"My therapist says you have a little boy and his name is Bill too." He recalls putting that information together with what she just told him.

"I don't know why she is telling you that but yes his middle name is William."

"Wow.. you don't look like you could have had a kid."

"Thank you.. remember Billy I am just here as per your doctor to see if I can jog your memory.."

"Sorry, your a little uh.."

"Distracting?" Ruby guesses.

"Right.. It's the same as before.. I wish I could remember you.."

"You might someday. I am also suppose to see if you will take your mask off..."

"I'm hideous.. this is the only thing stopping you from being repulsed by me." Bill protests.

"I'll make you a deal ok? You take it off and I will bring you something you'd like next time, just name it."

"Why would you do that?" He questions sizing her up a flicker of something unrecognizable in his eyes.

"Because no matter what you remember or you don't, you were nice to me once when I really needed it and I am returning the favor. So what do you say?" She presses, her green eyes unblinking as she waits for a response.

He stares at her through the mask before touching it cautiously contemplating her proposition a little longer. He is thinner now than when they'd been together, she can tell he isn't the same self confident man from before. Somehow she feels sorry for him, maybe it's the nightmares, maybe it's the memory loss but whatever it is causes her to visit. Finally he removes the mask, his eyes closed to avoid seeing her reaction.

"Open your eyes, you look fine to me, I see Billy Russo in there." Bill opens his eyes to find her still leaning against the window sill, her eyes still on his face, no repulsion, and a gentle smile on her face.

"How did I let you get away?"

Ruby deflects his question, "Don't focus on that, focus on the fact that you were able to let me see you. That is a huge step forward. What is it you want me to bring?"

"Can I see a picture of your son?" He requests and notices her smile falter but stay intact.

"Why that?" Ruby probes half regretting giving him such a general opening like that.

"Innocence.." He replies and puts his mask back on and lays down on his bed.

"I will see you next time Billy." Ruby says and leaves the room, unable to give him a definitive answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby is in the front studio dance room tonight the one with the very large window that looks out onto the street. She turns on her music, to its decently loud level and stands in the center of the room taking her deep breaths. She had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv and had her nightmare and it had taken her far too long to come out of it. Even though she is still shaken and when she closes her eyes she sees the wreckage of the caravan, Ruby is determined to get past it on her own. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her tight Jeans, tight black tank top and three inch leather calf high boots. she starts dancing, hard, pushing her body to the limit in an attempt to get rid of the aftermath of her last painful year in the service. Then all of a sudden Ruby becomes aware of the fact that someone is standing inside the studio with her, his hood up.

"Excuse me the studio is closed you shouldn't be in here." Ruby tells the man coming to a stand still and grabbing her water bottle.

"I saw you from the window and the door was unlocked. Are you alone here?" The man asks his hands in his pockets.

"So what if I am? I'm not afraid of you so you might as well just leave I don't have anything you want." Ruby reaches into her boot and pulls out a handgun.

He pulls his hands out of his pockets holding them up and his hood down so she can see him better. "I don't mean any harm, I just wanted to watch you dance and was concerned that you left the door unlocked if you were alone." He informs her and she gives him a sideways look.

"I can handle myself just fine.." She states trying to judge if he is a threat or not.

"I can see that.. will you lower the gun if i tell you my name?" He inquires trying to hide his amusement.

"It's a start."

"It's Pete, Pete Castiglioni." He reveals also unzippering his jacket and pulling up his long sleeve shirt to reveal he isn't concealing a weapon. Ruby notices a couple of scars one that looks like it could be from a bullet and wonders who this guy is but lowers her gun anyway.

"Pete huh? What made you sneak up on a stranger in the middle of the night?" Ruby demands putting her gun back in her boot.

"We wouldn't be complete strangers if you told me your name. To be honest it was the dancing.. something I did with my wife before she passed." He tells her looking her over.

"Clever.. I'm Ruby Bennett. You don't look like much of a dancer Pete." Ruby quips putting her hands on her hips.

"Not that kind of dancing, slower you know with a partner." He explains poorly causing her to laugh, a melodic sound that causes him to pause.

"You mean like ballroom dancing? And I'm sorry about your wife." She inquires as he takes a couple of steps into the studio.

"Ok, now I have to defend my pride." Pete exclaims touching his hand on his chest over his heart as if she physically wounded his pride.

"You want to dance with me?"

"You worried I will show you up?" He asks stepping even closer tossing his jacket over next to hers revealing just how muscular he actually is.

"Not a chance but it's kind of hard to show up your own dance partner." Ruby reminds him as he stops only a few steps away from her and she raises her eyes to his.

Pete freezes, after having watched her from a distance for so long and now finally getting the full effect of her sparkling Emerald green eyes. "Depends on who ends up leading." He manages as Ruby turns on a song they can dance to.

He holds out a hand to Ruby and she cautiously takes it, as his other hand slips around her waist and hers rests on his shoulder. Pete takes the initiative and starts leading the very pretty woman around the studio floor to the song. A song that somehow resonates with the both of them in different yet very similar ways. Ruby finds herself looking up at this stranger and feeling a very strange yet easy connection on a deep level. They lock eyes and Ruby finds herself unable to look away and is glad when he finally does it for her. Once the song is over they separate quickly, Ruby feeling instantly guilty for dancing with this man as if dancing is somehow cheating. Pete goes and grabs his jacket from the floor by the window, chiding himself internally for having thought about kissing her.

"Well your pride is still intact." Ruby says breaking the awkward silence.

"Your just being nice but I appreciate that. Maybe I will get the chance to dance with you again." He probes getting ready to leave.

"If your like me and can't sleep most likely, I end up here most nights." Ruby explains.

"I don't sleep much myself, see you around Red." He waves and leaves by the front door.

"Let me get this straight you danced with a sexy stranger in the middle of the night and you think he almost kissed you?" Corinne repeats staring at her friend wide eyed over their usual Caramel Macchiato Lattes.

"Yes.." Ruby admits.

"You also told him where he could find you if he wanted to again?" Corinne adds.

"Also yes.."

"Show me your ring." She orders and Ruby places her hand on the table.

"This is from a man who can afford to give you and wants to give you everything you could ever want and your flirting with a stranger?" Corinne demands and Ruby feels terribly guilty.

"I think I need to call Bill.." Ruby says pulling out her phone.

"No you can't, nothing happened right? Just don't do it again and you will be fine." Corinne instructs her smirking at the ring.

"Sometimes I think you like his money more than you like Billy.." Ruby sighs.

"He is nice to look at, I thought he'd be more muscular though since he was a Marine and all but definitely not as smart as you but savvy."

"Mm hm.. you forgot sweet and thoughtful." Ruby corrects her and the two are on level ground again.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Ruby is sitting in the living room watching her son play on the floor with his cars and his dinosaur toys. She wonders if he plays so well by himself because he somehow knows that he will never have a sibling. The doctors informed Ruby that all her trauma and rough birth had made it impossible to have anymore. At the time she couldn't possibly imagine having anymore but now that he is older and such a great little boy she feels a slight pang of regret. It fades quickly when she remembers that the only man she would agree to have another child with is not even aware this one exists.

Curtis comes barreling through the front door looking as though he is on a mission and not one with a happy ending. He looks from her to David and isn't sure if he should say anything in front of the boy he has been helping raise. Ruby leads him into the kitchen where she can still see David playing so that Curtis can explain his bursting in. Before he speaks though she pours him a glass of iced tea that she had made earlier to stave off the heat of the day.

"Where is the fire?" She asks him.

"Billy Russo escaped from the hospital!" He exclaims visibly shaken by the news.

"He doesn't remember Curt.. I was just there." Ruby assures him. Curtis is still somewhat paranoid that Bill will fulfill his threat and come back to kill him after the gun fight between Bill and Frank that left him wounded.

"We should warn Frank." Curtis decides pulling out his phone.

"In the other room please?" Ruby requests and he nods walking off down the hall.

That night after Ruby gets David all settled into his bed for the night she sits down in the living room to work on the books for one of the restaurants. Curtis is in his room stretched out on the bed reading a book to calm his nerves since Russo hasn't been apprehended yet. Ruby ends up falling asleep on the couch the laptop on the coffee table and her phone tucked under the pillow. She doesn't worry about the doors or windows because Curtis made sure that they were all secure before heading off to read.

Ruby is woken up by the sound of footsteps in some sort of boot, so she is aware right away that it can't be Curtis. She doesn't stir because the footsteps come towards her and not the hall giving her time to react. She hits Frank's number on speed dial and leaves the phone under the pillow to keep it hidden. Then she sits up rubbing her eyes pretending to be awoken by the noise and unaware something is wrong. When she sees who it is she gasps unable to contain the utter surprise at seeing Billy Russo in her house wearing his skull mask.

"Billy what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you again and I couldn't wait any longer." He says already sounding unhinged.

"All you had to do was tell your therapist and she'd have called me.." Ruby reminds him.

"I can't remember there.. they were treating me like a villain!" Bill protests.

"There is a lot you don't remember.. I know you feel like the victim." Ruby reasons as he sits down in the armchair near her.

He pulls out a gun and waves it at her, "I am the victim! The punisher did this to me!"

"Yes he did.. your right.." Ruby backs off some not wanting to anger him. "Bill why did you leave the hospital?"

I knew you would never bring him to see me, a picture wasn't going to be enough."

"You wanted me to bring a picture of my son and I was going to." She assures him.

"Our son, David William right?"

"My son Billy.. yes that is his name.. who told you he was yours?" she questions her heart racing as her precious child sleeps down the hall.

"Why else would Krista told me about him?"

"She might have misread the file.."

"Don't lie to me!" He yells pointing the gun at her as he rubs his head like he is fighting with a difficult puzzle.

"I am not lying to you.. please.."

"I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry Bill.. we do not have a child, I have a son but you are not his father.." Ruby declares and Bill fires the gun into her chest standing over her now.

"I don't remember you.. but I will make sure that our son does.." Bill informs her.

Ruby is shocked that he shot her and her hand is over the bleeding wound, "His father is Frank David Castle.. the William is for my mother's father because they share a birthday.." Ruby explains weakly and she watches Bill as he grimaces and grabs his head as if the information is too much.

Frank kicks in the front door having arrived as fast as he could only to find Ruby alone and bleeding. Curtis had heard the shot and gone out the back with David and gone to her father's house as they had planned long ago in case something were to happen. She has lost a lot of blood already and is having trouble staying conscious when she sees Frank come in. Bill had already taken off when he realised she was alone in the house and the child he assumed was his is gone.

"He's gone." She groans and he drops down next to her.

"You need a doctor." He declares scooping her up carefully and carrying her out to his van.

"I'm sorry.. I just wanted to keep him safe.." She apologizes as he puts her in and gets in himself.

"We'll talk about it later right now I need to make sure our son has a mother in the morning." Frank states gruffly as he drives to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby wakes up in the hospital a couple of hours later the pain in her stomach surprising her with its intensity. The night before slowly coming back to her in a haze of pain and upset as she realises who shot her. She stares up at the ceiling trying to compose herself to the fact Billy's break in destroyed the protective cocoon she had around her son. That is when she realises that she is not alone in the hospital room and struggles to sit up to see who it is.

"Hey, hey slow down.." A deep familiar sexy voice says moving to her side.

"Frank?" She whispers turning her green eyes on him.

"It's Pete in here. How you feeling?" He asks touching her cheek.

"Like someone shot me in the stomach." Ruby quips laying back in defeat of the pain. "I think it hurts less just to dig the bastards out.." Ruby adds closing her eyes.

"You'd have died.. Doc said internal bleeding and shit." Frank explains.

"One bullet isn't going to stop me." Ruby declares taking his hand.

"Well it nearly did I'm afraid but your knight in shining armour got you here just in time." A gray haired man in a white Doctor's coat says appearing around the privacy curtain.

"More like painted kevlar." Ruby mumbles and Frank smirks at her.

"You will be good enough to go home tomorrow.. if you take it easy.. for my records what exactly happened?" The doctor asks and Frank stares intently at her.

"Crazy jilted lover.. I have a type, big bad and good with a gun doc and it doesn't always work out." Ruby explains vaguely, the doctor nods checks her vitals and leaves.

"Painted Kevlar huh?"

"Well you've certainly established your no knight but you are noble and loyal for your own causes." She replies struggling to sit up and this time he helps her.

His face turns hard, unreadable, "Tell me about him."

"He looks just like you.. he is smart and fearless, and sweet.. he has so much energy." Ruby doesn't meet his brown eyes boring into her.

"I can't believe this.." Frank gets up pacing running his hand over his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demands harshly.

"When I found out Madani's father was trying to save your life.. I couldn't believe it myself.. besides I knew that was the last thing you needed.." Ruby admits feeling hollow at his feeling of betrayal.

"That was my call." His chest is heaving in angry breathing as he stops jabbing a finger close to her face but Ruby does not even flinch.

"The showdown between you and Billy was enough to bring him a month and a half early.. there were complications for me but he was perfect.." Ruby continues ignoring his anger.

"I had a right to know Ruby, I should have been there." His fists are clenched but he looks more sad than angry.

"Frank, I didn't want us to be forced on you.. I figured if you wanted me around you'd come looking, if not you were doing what you wanted and we weren't going to stop you." Ruby divulges and he looks as if she just ripped out his heart. He stares at the woman that he'd so callously slept with that night in the bunker, unable to help himself and not thinking this would be the outcome.

"Can I see him?" He requests.

"He is at my father's with Curt.. You sure you want to?"

"Jesus Christ Ruby, he is my blood, my son!"

"Who the hell is yelling at my daughter?" Colin Hennessey demands coming into the hospital room.

"Calm down dad.." Ruby orders as the large red headed irishman lumbers around the curtain to glare at Frank.

"Who is this Ruby Rose? And what the hell happened?" Her father booms.

"This is David's father.. and uh.. well Billy Russo got the wrong idea from his therapist and thought he was his.." Ruby informs him laying back closing her eyes feeling tired all of a sudden.

"So your him.." Colin stares at Frank long and hard before holding out his hand. "My daughter has the same taste in men as her mother." Frank shakes the man's hand slightly uncomfortable.

"He means rough and dangerous." Ruby remarks sitting back up. " Dad you need to go home and let Curtis go, tell him he needs to go to the trailer."

"I'd better listen, she is just as stubborn and determined as ever." He kisses his daughter's cheek and leaves as quickly as he arrived.

"Frank?"

"Red?"

"Get me out of here?"

"Consider it done."

Ruby gets out of her Red Corvette in front of her father's large house in the upper class part of town. Frank drove and is now staring at her expectantly and she senses a bit of apprehension in his tensed muscles. Ruby walks up behind him and runs her hand over his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He turns to her and instead of allowing him to say anything she kisses him hard and feels him loosen up and pull her closer. Frank is about to push her back against the the car when he feels her wince against him.

Just then a squeal comes from the entrance as a dark haired boy comes running out and straight for his mother. Frank steps aside to watch them interact as Ruby manages to crouch down in time for her son to launch himself into her arms. Even though she grimaces in pain Ruby is happy to see David and even happier when she looks up at Frank to find him staring in awe. She picks up the little boy and turns to the man most people know as the Punisher looking him dead in the eyes.

"Daddy?" David asks glancing at his mother.

"He knows?" Frank looks surprised.

"Of course he does. David William Bennett Castle this is your father." Ruby holds out the boy to Frank who cautiously takes him.

The next hour is spent with Ruby sitting on her father's patio watching the two of them interacting in the backyard. Frank is tossing a ball for his son and thinking about his family, the last time he did this and feeling guilty. Should he be getting a chance like this again, does he even deserve to get this kind of chance? Curtis arrives at some point and is sitting next to Ruby watching and worries that this isn't going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10

After Ruby puts David to bed in his special room at her father's mansion of a house and walks out to join Frank. Curtis went back to Amy to make sure she stays secure while Frank deals with his personal situation. Ruby says goodbye to her father and leads the torn usually rock hard man out to her car. She asks him to take her back to the townhouse, that way he can get his van and she can use her own bed a safe distance away from David.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks hopeful, he nods and follows her in.

"He is a good kid and he has your eyes." Frank says trying to find the right thing to say.

"That's about the only thing that's mine. The rest is all you." They are inside now and he is looking at the pictures Curtis had hung on the wall.

"Poor kid." Frank smirks turning to her.

"Lucky boy." She corrects him pulling her hair over one shoulder as he looks down at his hands.

"These hands have done some terrible shit, killed a lot of people."

Ruby takes his hands kissing them, "Frank I know what you've done, the blood on your hands is justified in my eyes."

"Those damn eyes of yours are what got you into this mess in the first place."

"I'm not in any mess.. I don't regret any of it."

"Why not?" He is holding her face in his hands staring into those green eyes.

Ruby pauses not even sure she wants to tell him but at this point there isn't much reason not to, "He is my one shot to make something of myself, to be his mother and raise him right, and I know that no matter what anyone says or thinks he has the best parts of you, and no matter what happens with us that gives me a piece of you to hold onto.."

"I knew that night we danced there was something about you.. hell the first time I saw you at the church when you almost came after me. I knew.. same as when I met Maria.."

"Then why not come fight for something other than revenge?"

"I'm going to try." He kisses her so hard and so passionately Ruby has trouble breathing.

"Frank?" She whispers holding him back from continuing. "We need to save Amy first."

"Not tonight." He states and she leads him to the bedroom.

Ruby moans as he thrusts himself inside her, his hands touching her face, getting lost in her hair, this time is different. He eases up noticing her trying to hide the pain and she begs him not to, begs him to keep going. His lips press to hers as his breathing quickens even more, her hands running over his back, pulling him closer. Ruby recognizes that this is more than sex, this time is much more sensual and affectionate. When he is finished he goes to the bathroom, returning to lay next to the auburn haired woman who gave him a son. His arms wrap tightly around her, making sure not to touch her still healing wound, and Ruby worries that she is liking this too much.

"Can I stay here with you?" She looks up at his surprised.

"You want to leave Curtis guarding Amy all night?"

"Hey, he got two years of trying to win you over. Give me tonight." He protests.

"I don't think I could say no if I wanted to." Ruby admits yawning.

"When he is a teenager, you won't be able to keep the house empty.. not with a mom like you." Frank teases and Ruby isn't use to this lighter side of him.

"What are you calling me a MILF?"

"And then some." He replies kissing her bare shoulder. "I can't believe this could have been the last two years of my life." He says sounding disappointed.

"When we get rid of the religious nut it still can be. We might need a bigger place though if you plan on letting Curtis stick around because I don't think he'll want to hear your grunting." Ruby jokes.

"My grunting?"

"Mm hmm.." She nods and he kisses the top of her head. "I think it's sexy." She closes her eyes at his chuckle.

"You should sleep, I'll be here if your nightmare comes back." Frank instructs brushing her hair back out of her face.

"It won't because your here." She divulges and closes her eyes.

The next day things basically return to normal, Frank goes back to work on tracking down the religious fanatic and Ruby picks up her son. Curtis is a bit of a go between for Frank, helping him with his self appointed job of saving Amy. However Curtis has also decided he needs to start thinking about his future and has been dating and keeping things strictly friendly with Ruby. She is is happy for him and has told him so, that he can't keep being her saving grace forever. Now Frank needs to track down Bill Russo whose brain is a scramble and can't keep his memories straight or remember why he is the way he is.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow look honey Curt has a fancy date tonight." Ruby jokes pointing at her friend all dressed up a week and a half later.

"Fancy fancy!" David chimes smirking knowing its funny.

"Haha that's right Davy, maybe someday your momma will be going on a fancy date too." Curtis declares and Ruby's smile fades as Frank stands behind him.

"She does look good dressed up." Frank agrees and if Curtis could he would be as white as a ghost.

"Yeah she does.. see you guys later." Curtis ducks out the door before he has to look Frank in the eyes.

"Good luck Curt!" Ruby calls having ignored their comments and putting down her squirming toddler who runs to his father.

"Is it ok that I'm here?" Frank asks crouching down for David to give him a hug and show him his new favorite toy.

"His is the vote that counts." She stares down at her son lovingly before going to the kitchen for more coffee.

"I'll take what I can get." He sits on the couch and listens to his toddler talking his ear off about his grandfather's dogs and how much he wants one.

"Ten minutes to bedtime buddy." Ruby warns.

"Later pwease?" He turns those green eyes on his mother and then on Frank.

"Somebody knew what they were doing when they gave you those eyes kid.." Frank remarks. "Come on mom." Frank looks up at her and after a moment's thought Ruby sighs sadly and relents.

"Alright half hour and then it's bedtime and you can help." Ruby instructs going over to her computer on the island to get a little bit of work done while they bond.

"Another story mommy?"

"No way cowboy you need to get some sleep, to grow big and strong." Ruby declines tucking him in kissing each cheek and his forehead and lets not forget that teddy needs a kiss too.

Frank says goodnight from the doorway obviously feeling awkward about the whole situation not that she can blame him. She leads him out into the kitchen pouring herself a half glass of whiskey and offering Frank a glass that he accepts. The two of them move to the living room sitting on the couch that Ruby had professionally cleaned to get the blood out. Ruby is silent as she drinks some of her name sake whiskey and wonders how she ever thought this would just be easy.

"Your a natural." He compliments drinking his own whiskey.

"It's kind of a sink or swim situation.. i chose to swim." She replies.

"Nah I think you had it in you all along." He protests taking a drink of the whiskey and shaking his head at the kick. "Why is it that you didn't move on?"

"Move on from what? I was engaged to a narcissist that cared more about money and his looks than family and I slept with you a couple times than had David. I figured I was done.." Ruby states sitting back against the couch cushion.

"Done? You haven't even started.. your young and beautiful you could have any man you wanted." Frank comments looking up into her emerald green eyes.

"No I couldn't.. it's not about me anymore and even if it was my baggage is a little more than most saints could handle."

"I'm no saint." He says not breaking his gaze.

Ruby gets up walking, no more like pacing in this uncomfortable situation,"No your not.. but Frank Castle has already been there done that, moved on and some nobody like me isn't going to change that."

Frank finishes his whiskey slamming down the glass on the coffee table before getting up and moving very close to her. "Christ Ruby, that is my son in there. You don't think I won't make an effort?" He demands.

"I'm not talking about David here Frank." Ruby remarks feeling deflated from this argument.

"Neither am I." He replies pulling her into a very heated kiss.

"At least I'll be able to sleep tonight." Ruby remarks sitting cross legged on her bed in an oversized t shirt from her drawer.

"Is that all this was to you?" Frank asks sounding a tad bit hurt.

"You came on to me remember?" She reminds him.

"Came on to you huh?" Frank lays her down on the bed, smirking at her. "More like gave in to you."

"Gave in? Was I propositioning you?"

"With those eyes your always propositioning me sweetheart." the last word falls off his tongue and Ruby's heart jumps.

"Well now are you trying to charm me?"

"There isn't a whole lot of charm left but I can try.. not like I could take you out on some fancy date for you to get dressed up."

"I was never one for fancy dinners, that was always Billy.. I've always just needed it to be real." Ruby informs him as he strokes her cheek. They lay down together silently not really needing words to express the tender moment they are in as they fall asleep.

"Mommy! Breakfast!" David calls from beside the bed and Ruby opens her eyes stretching as Frank leans over kissing her shoulder.

"You got it." She agrees glancing at Frank as she gets out of bed and follows the boy up the hall popping him in his high chair.

Frank comes up the hall fully clothed, "You staying for breakfast?" She asks and he pauses.

"What do you say little man, can mommy cook?" Frank asks ruffling the toddlers dark hair.

"The best! Curt said so!" He answers and Ruby catches a glint of regret on his face as Ruby gets started on the scrambled eggs and bacon.

Once they have all eaten Frank gets up and makes as if he is going to leave and Ruby follows him to the door. She can tell he enjoyed himself, having breakfast like a family, talking and joking like normal people. Ruby also knows that there is nothing normal about them besides the fact they they are two human beings with needs and wants. David is happy sitting in his highchair playing with and eating some cheerios and drinking apple juice. The look on Franks face as he turns to say goodbye means he is getting ready to go kick some ass.

"You look like your about to ruin someone's day." Ruby says smirking.

"Yeah, there was a time when I wouldn't put it past you to do the same thing. Frank says touching her cheek.

'Yes well I have a more important job now and I'll leave the ass kicking up to you." She replies and he looks away full blown smiling now.

"Good idea."

"Give 'em hell." Ruby instructs kissing him and walking back inside to David.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later Curtis is sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking coffee and staring at Ruby's back. David is gone off with his grandfather on a trip to the zoo and to stay overnight so it is just the two of them. Curtis has still been going on dates but has been reluctant to talk about it with her, even though Ruby seems genuinely interested. She hasn't seen Frank since he spent all night with her and David then had breakfast the next morning. Curtis had been home that morning but had stayed in his room, torn between being happy and being upset over the situation even though he doesn't have much right.

Ruby finishes making them dinner and sits down in front of her laptop to work and eat having handed Curtis his plate. He doesn't touch the food, just stares down at it wondering if he should tell her what happened the day before. Ruby glances up from her work on the computer screen noticing that he seems on edge, stressed about something. She saves her work closes her screen and turns her gorgeous emerald green eyes on the man who has had her back and sometimes her front.

"Curtis what is it?" Ruby starts jogging him from his thoughts and focusing on her eyes.

"I ran into someone yesterday.." at this Ruby gets to her feet, if it was Billy it makes complete sense.

"Was it Billy?" Ruby moves next to him touching her healing wound.

"Yeah.. held a gun on me.. said he didn't remember shooting me.. apologized and wanted to know who did that to his face." Curtis looks shaken and Ruby instinctively wraps her arms around him.

"Did you tell him? Did he hurt you?" Curtis touches her face.

"I didn't tell him, the only person he hurt was you. I know you pretend like it's nothing but it isn't he nearly took you from your son." Curtis pleads with her to feel something.

"I do care.. I know it's not nothing but I can't do anything about it.. I've always known I couldn't take him on, he has always been better then me.." Ruby's breathing is ragged, "I'm scared too.." She admits and the intensity of her admission and her eyes, Curtis pulls her face into a kiss. It lasts moments their breathing ragged before Ruby pulls away feeling guilty, thinking of Frank. Curtis understands she will never be able to settle for him and gets to his feet, leaving the house.

Curtis is sitting in his truck flexing his fists trying to figure out what he is trying to prove to himself with Ruby. She is perfect, she is strong gorgeous, knows all the bullshit that has gone on and still wants to be around. He knows that Frank probably feels the same way, that may be why he is still coming around. Frank lumbers up to Curtis's truck and gets in looking over his friend who seems to be in turmoil.

"What's up Curtis?"

"I saw you playin house the other day.." Curtis says glancing at Frank.

"You saw that huh?" Frank smirks at the thought.

"Yeah, and I saw a glimpse of Ruby living in her wildest dream.."

"What are you saying?" Frank's smirk is gone.

"I saw Billy yesterday.. he has her scared. You think she is tough as nails but not anymore Frank.. not anymore."

"He has her scared or you Curt?"

"Shit, I just want this over with.. So I can have a normal life."

"I see what this is.. you want Ruby." Frank sounds angry now, and Curtis just stares at him.

"She doesn't want me, I have to accept that. I just don't want her ending up alone, or hurt or worse.." Curtis declares and Frank nods getting back out of the truck.


	13. Chapter 13

Frank and Amy make a plan to get the pictures developed, to find out what they are really being hunted over. So Amy finds a way for them go get the pictures developed without anyone else seeing. After they stare at them confused, two men kissing in a funeral home is a strange thing to want to kill someone over, they go back to the trailer. Making a plan to get the Russian boss alone so that Frank can get some information out of him on the photos. Amy helps and Ruby waits in the winds to pick her up and bring her back to the safety of the trailer to wait for Frank. When he returns Ruby gets to her feet and goes for the door, at first he thinks she is leaving but she stops waiting for him to follow. She gives him the keys to her car and tells him where to drive to, seeming distanced from him when all he can think about is touching her.

When they arrive at the church there is one other car in the parking lot besides Curtis's truck, Ruby already knows who it is. Frank watches as she exits her own red car walking towards the entrance in her tight leather skirt and and her skin tight lace top, her four in heels clicking on the pavement. He understands Curtis's comment about Ruby having changed, and he wonders if the betrayal of Billy, that his willingness to shoot her had something to do with it. He follows her in and down the stairs to the basement where Curtis is sitting and Dinah Madani is standing. Ruby steps aside having done her part in bringing Frank to the meeting and is about to leave when Curtis tells her to stay.

"Where is David?" Frank asks Ruby gently.

"Who is David?" Madani asks frustrated that there as so many of them there already.

"He is my son." Frank declares sitting down.

"He is with my father, the former leader of the Irish Mob has pretty good security." She says waving it off and standing between Curtis and Franks chairs.

"Hold on, Irish Mob? How much more criminal activity can I get myself wrapped up in? Your friend from Ohio confronted me in the street today!" She bares down on Frank.

"Dinah, shut up and listen. I have no qualms about knocking you the fuck out and tying you up." Ruby orders and Frank chuckles.

"Your son isn't Billy's?" Dinah is spiralling in information.

"Is that where he got that from? That misinformation cost me a bullet hole in the stomach and risked my sons life!" Ruby is angry now no more taunting.

"I didn't know I'm sorry.." Agent Madani sits in the chair next to her now feeling responsible.

"Ruby, we are here to discuss the problem." Curtis touches her arm and Frank glares.

"Back to business.. you want me to put Billy down so that you can stop looking over your shoulder." He points at Curtis and then turns to Madani, " So I can do what you couldn't and pull the trigger."

Ruby puts a hand on Frank's shoulder, " No prison or hospital is going to hold him.. he isn't the Billy any of us remember, apprehending him will only result in more dead bodies.." Ruby feels torn for being there when in reality she wishes he'd disappear forever.

Frank looks up at her and gets to his feet, " I'll put him down and this will be all over."

"Of course it's easy for you, shoot him and walk away like its nothing." Madani remarks harshly.

Ruby snaps, "As a soldier you learn to do it, walk away and deal with it later if your able to at all.."

"I can just walk away but it isn't nothing Madani." Frank states harshly. "They are all in here." He pokes at his own temple.

Ruby looks down at her phone and notices a message from local PD and glances at Curtis waving the phone. One of the vets that frequent the meetings and the soup kitchen that they both volunteer at is in trouble. Curtis nods as Ruby steps into the hall to make a call to her friend in the department who gave her the heads up. When the call ends Ruby sighs, the story the kid is giving leads her to believe they may have a line on Billy. Stepping back into the room Ruby clears her throat and waits for the tension to die down a little bit before speaking.

"Curt one of the regulars, Jimbo was picked up by a friend of mine on the force and he is asking for one of us to go down to the station." Ruby informs him leaving out the important part he will learn when he gets there.

"I'll go, you should go home." Curtis tells her getting to his feet and nodding at the other two leaving as Ruby looks at her phone returning it to her shirt.

"Is there more to that story?" Madani demands.

"Leave her alone Madani haven't you done enough?" Frank who had been sitting since Ruby left stands again.

"Just an old high school friend who helps out by calling me when one of our guys comes in on a bogus charge." Ruby remarks glancing at Frank as Madani chuckles.

"Oh I see, he is interested in getting you into bed so he does you favors." Dinah guesses.

"Watch it Dinah, I don't screw men to get what I want." Ruby warns turns on her four inch heels and leaves the church. Ruby was alluding to the fact that Dinah had slept with Billy behind her back to get intel on Frank and it had all back fired.


	14. Chapter 14

When Frank comes out of the church he stops and looks around, and steps aside as Agent Madani storms out. He watches her get into her car and drives off down the street and out of view before walking toward the red Corvette. Ruby is leaning against her car arms crossed staring up at the stars in the sky, as Frank remembers he has the keys. He approaches her hands in his coat pockets as he joins her in looking up at the sky.

"You uh like that cop?"

"He is a nice guy, but I don't think the son of the city's biggest vigilante will have the right view of his father growing up with a cop in the house." Ruby says seeming to have thought hard about it.

"You thought a lot about that." Frank realises glancing at her.

"I am a planner, tactical, business, life.. I think about my decisions, before I make them.. well most of them." Ruby says with a sigh.

"Oh yeah? What is it like not being able to plan me?" Frank asks frustrated by her comment about decision making.

"I never felt the need.. you are who you are Frank." She turns her irresistible eyes on him.

"Yeah and who is that?" He moves closer standing in front of the irish woman who bore him a child.

"A man who needed his own version of justice, a good man." Ruby informs him, touching his cut up face. "Not matter what I promise he will always know his father is a good man." She sighs and goes to walk around the car getting in the other side.

Once Frank pulls out onto the road Ruby instructs him that he is going to take her home instead of back to the trailer. He glances at her and nods unsure of what exactly she is expecting from him when they get there. He thinks about his wife as he drives, she was much more soft spoken, sweet and he misses her. He misses his kids, Frank Jr. and Lisa, and it hurts to look at David because it's almost like a betrayal. Ruby can sense it and it isn't fair to either of them that when he is with them he wishes it was his family in front of him. He guesses it will eventually push her away and into the arms of someone like Curtis if he is lucky. That will also mean that someone else will raise his boy, his innocent boy will grow up and hear all the stories about the evil Frank Castle, the Punisher. Ruby promised to tell him the truth, tell him that his father is, or was a good man but it won't be enough without seeing it for himself. Frank pulls into her driveway and Ruby immediately gets out glancing around before mounting the steps to the front door. One look informs him that he is suppose to follow her so he locks the car going in to at least return the keys. He goes to touch Ruby and she stops him, going into the hallway closet pulling out a duffle bag with a couple rifles, hand guns and knives.

"Curtis is gone to follow up on a lead on Billy."

"What do you think your doing? Where did you get the guns?"

"I'm going after him. These are some of Bill's guns I cleaned out his place and kept them."

Frank takes the bag from her and in a deep gravelly voice, " Your not going anywhere."

"Are you going to stop me?" Ruby demands defiantly and Frank punches the wall next to her head in anger but Ruby doesn't flinch.

"Damn right I will." He exclaims very close to her face.

"I can't just sit here Frank." She replies her expression still hard.

"Ruby this is not your fight." Frank yells and realises he doesn't want to lose her, but that is foolish since he doesn't have her, or does he?

"Fine.. you win.. the world isn't right unless Frank Castle wins." Ruby declares sighing about to move but he puts a hand on either side of the wall behind her blocking her in. She looks down uneasy with his roughness, her green eyes looking up into his and he looks almost sad. "Frank?"

Instead of answering her he leans in and presses his lips to hers, his hands moving from the wall around her back. Drawing her in to him, her hands on his face not letting him go, as she kisses him desperately. Ruby pulls away just enough to breath and he touches his forehead to hers his eyes still locked on hers. Despite their desire to be alone and forget everything else going on Ruby knows it can't go any further than this, for now. Curtis comes into the house and stands there staring at the intense scene before him, realising that Frank cares a lot more about this ex marine than he thought.

Ruby doesn't break eye contact with Frank, "Did you get the intel?" She asks Curtis.

"Yeah i got it, he was apparently having beers with Russo when his car got towed."

"Jimbo lives in his car.." Ruby remarks.

"Right so he got upset, Russo and a few other of their ex forces buddies took off after the tow driver. He is palling around with Jake, thinks Russo might even be staying with him." Curtis explains and walks off down the hall to his room to allow them to finish this and gets his own things.

"This is real now Ruby we have a solid lead."

"This is real too, I hope you'll remember that." She kisses his cheek gently and moves out of his arms motioning to the guns.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days are a blur, Ruby doesn't know what to do but stay close to David and Amy and hope that it all works out. Curtis tells her what has been happening and Ruby doesn't know whether this is going to end bloody or quietly. Frank interrogates Jake and finds out what he needs to know, that Billy and his buddies are going to rob a check cashing place. Then he and Curtis had driven there waiting until Bill comes out for Frank to confront him and hopefully end things. Ruby finds herself coming up to Curtis's window after Frank leaves the car and tapping to alert him of her presence.

"Curt.. I scoped this place out.. there is a sniper on the roof over there." She tells him pointing in the right direction.

"Ruby you shouldn't be here!" Curtis exclaims.

"Oh Curtis I am as highly trained as those two I can handle myself. Sniper up to the left all highly armed like massive machine guns.. This is some high profile weaponry for a simple robbery.." Ruby tells him dropping her duffle bag into his backseat and pulling out a machine gun of her own.

"You can't go.. I will go disarm the sniper, you stay here and cover Frank if needed but only if needed. It's better he never knows you were here." Curtis takes a hand gun and goes off to locate the sniper.

Ruby finds a discreet place to stand with her guns and watch Frank and Billy's interaction for the first time in two and a half years. Frank is wearing Jake's jacket and mask as he calls out for Bill, who half ignores him the first time so he calls again. Billy turns as Frank pulls off the mask and takes off the coat to reveal the bullet proof vest he was wearing the day he tore apart the old Bill Russo. Bill freezes, looking afraid, looking confused maybe even hurt as his nightmares flash before his eyes. As Bill grabs his head and looks dizzy his buddies start to fire on Frank and he does what he does best. Ruby takes a couple of well timed shots so he won't notice which side the bullets come from and take out two of the guys after him. Bill is pulled into the back of one of the black SUV's they are using and Frank jumps into a vehicle that somehow still has keys.

The sniper starts shooting at Frank as he tries to get away in the car, causing him to jerk back and forth trying to avoid the bullets. Ruby internally begs for Curtis to hurry up as one of the left over guys gets up toting his gun and she puts him down quickly and efficiently. Then she picks up her duffle bag and walks off as if she is just a normal person and had no part of this, back to her vehicle. Still with two handguns tucked into the waist of her pants Ruby tries to get closer to where Frank's car crashed and where Bill is cornered. Frank is trapped behind the car as Billy shoots it up Ruby ducks down in a place neither of them can see aiming her gun at Billy shooting at him but somehow missing as he moves to evade Franks bullets. When Frank is able to get out of the way Ruby feels like she can't do anymore safely as she hears sirens and hightails it back to her car returning to Amy.

Ruby's phone rings maybe an hour later and she picks it up in a hurry, " Curt?"

"Where are you?" He asks immediately.

"With Amy…"

"Good. We got out went back to the warehouse and Frank is inside checking on the aftermath."

"Alright.. thanks for the update."

"Yeah.. keep your ass there now do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear.." She replies honestly hanging up.

"What's going on?" Amy asks seeming worried.

"They didn't get him.. but are still alive which is how I left them." Ruby explains.

"Bet they told you to stay here and wait it out." Amy sighs.

"Without me they would probably both be dead, but they will never know that. I have just as much training as Frank and Billy.. but I will sit here and wait." Ruby says begrudgingly and helps Amy make something to eat.

Ruby falls asleep on the couch when Amy hears a noise outside, wanting to do this on her own she doesn't wake the irish marine. She waits until the person tries to open the door and lets off a shot with the shotgun Frank had left her. Ruby jumps up already holding her gun as Curtis yells from the other side of the door telling them to hold off. Ruby lowers her weapon and instructs Amy to do the same letting Curtis inside. After Amy offers him some food he joins them in the makeshift living room of the trailer.

"Curt where is Frank?" Ruby demands right away.

"He took off after he beat Jake for information.."

"He took off? Is he coming back?" Amy asks frantic.

"He will.. when he is ready." Ruby says sighing.

"I don't understand your blind faith in the man, not anymore.." Curtis says sounding defeated.

"Ever since I met Pete Castiglione three years ago in the middle of the night at the dance studio, I've known he was a good man. After he kidnapped me and he introduced me to Frank I knew I'd always believe in him.." Ruby declares dropping back into her seat.

Madani arrives a short time later looking as if she is ready to get into a fight with someone, or go for a jog or something. She threatens to turn Curtis in if he won't roll over on Frank and turn him in. Amy waits for Ruby to protest and watches as she separates from the two other adults putting them on the couch. They continue to weigh the pros and cons of turning Frank in and what that would mean for everyone involved. Ruby gets a message about David from her father and gets up whispering something in Amy's ear that causes her to reload the shotgun and turn it on them.

"Ruby Rose what are you doing?" Curtis demands.

"Going to check on my son who is running a fever and Amy here is going to make sure neither of you leave this fucking trailer until Frank gets back. If you try she blows you to pieces." Ruby explains a stone cold look in her eyes and Curtis flinches as she leaves slamming the door on her way out.


	16. Chapter 16

She spends the night with David getting his fever down after the doctor says that she is doing everything she can. Once he is settled and comfortable early the next morning her father pulls her aside to speak to her candidly. He knows she is dealing with something right now that is from the part of her life he wasn't involved in and he respects her need to do it. He holds up a to go mug of coffee knowing that she will appreciate it having learned quickly his daughter doesn't sleep much thanks to her time in the marines.

"Ruby Rose my dearest daughter.. you know you can't save those who don't want to be saved.."

"Dad.. I have to play my part, I have to try." she informs him thanking him for the coffee going to kiss her son one more time and heading back towards the trailer.

As she approaches the front door of the trailer, having parked a little ways away not to draw attention she hears voices. She hears one voice in particular, Frank is back and is talking about having spoken to his dead wife. The prospect stings but there is nothing she can do about that now, he married her, loved her, purposefully had children with her and Ruby will never compete with his real family. She listens to him talk about being normal and not being like everyone else and that now he realises he never was. He realises now that Maria always knew he was this way, from the beginning and loved him anyway. The bluntness of this statement is like someone stabbing her and Ruby lets go of the door she'd been holding and turns to walk back to her car. Amy knows immediately who it was and stands looking out the window before turning to Frank," Ruby!" She exclaims and motions for Frank to go after her.

Ruby feels like her whole body is tingling, almost humming with emotions, ones she really never imagined letting herself feel. She takes deep breaths as she walks back to her 1976 red Corvette unsure where she plans to go ignoring the heavy footsteps behind her. She knows Frank doesn't owe her anything, not feelings not desire none of it, she was just a stepping stone for him to get to Rawlins and Billy. His voice rings through the air behind her as he calls out her name, but she can't bring herself to turn around, and chides herself for being terrible all of a sudden at masking her emotions. Ruby takes her hand off of her car door listening to him breathing heavily behind her and pulls herself together forcing herself to turn.

"Where are you going?" He asks his voice gruff.

"Honestly I hadn't figured that out yet, but I also didn't expect you to follow me so I thought I had time to figure it out." Ruby replies staring at the bloody skull on his chest.

"I know you were there.. that you covered me so Curtis could take out that sniper. Why'd you do it?" Frank demands taking a step closer and Ruby backs up against her car.

"Tactical.. Billy and I where like minded that way and I knew that was ingrained.. that you were going in headstrong and could get the both of you killed so I did what I had to, only what I had to."

"What about David?"

"I guess you weren't the only Castle who needed help.. he had a fever and it took hours to bring it down but it broke, he will be fine.." She answers still taking slow deep breaths.

"About what you heard.." Frank takes another step closer.

"It's ok.. I won't ever be her. I was fully aware of everything, all the consequences and all the risks…" She pauses, " I hope you get him." Ruby says turning to get into her car but he slams the door shut before she can.

"You are like her, so much.. you know all that I have done and you still let me in.."

"I guess that is what you do for the ones you love." Ruby says quietly, and he tilts her chin so that she is looking up at him.

"I think your right." He agrees and plants a kiss on her lips that she stops when he is about to pull her close.

"I'm sorry I can't touch that.. it's really gross." She says regretfully as he looks down at the bulletproof vest he is still wearing.

"Tell that to Madani." He looks away smirking.

"I have a lot of things to say to Madani none of them good.. " Ruby comments harshly and he lets her have the bitterness as her phone goes off.

"Go." He tells her and she kisses him quickly and he allows her to get into the car and drive off.


	17. Chapter 17

"Maybe they're all right.. maybe we are the same Billy and me." Frank remarks sitting on the roof of a building in a rain poncho as the rain pours down. They are watching the base that Billy set up for his guys and their gear, for between jobs.

Curtis who is watching the building across the street in the scope of a sniper rifle glances over, "No your not, Billy was always that way.. You were happy just living your simple life until they took it away." Curtis reasons.

"It was always there.. look at Ruby she went through the same shit and she isn't killing ."

"Ruby killed people yesterday.. take it from the man who lived with her for two years. She is ready willing and able only difference she has a reason not to. You and Billy are different Frank, Ruby saw that immediately, Billy has no one and he never asks for help."

"Thanks Curt.."

"Ruby something went wrong.. Frank is.."

"Frank is what Curt?" Ruby asks Frantically getting to her feet off her father's couch where she'd been trying not to fall asleep two days later.

"Something went wrong in there.. they took him.. he got arrested." Curtis says sounding torn and lost.

"How did they take him Curtis?" She demands gripping her phone so tight her knuckles are white.

"Ambulance.." He says finally.

"I'm on my way.. you go back to Amy." Ruby orders hanging up her phone.

"I just saw the news, your friend is in protective custody in the hospital." Colin Hennessey says standing in the doorway of his living room.

"Whatever they say, he didn't do it.. Frank Castle is a good man and he didn't do it.. he also has a 5 million dollar bounty on his head and he isn't safe.." Ruby looks down at her clothes and her father, his brain working just as fast as hers understands.

"Your cousin Lydia is a lawyer now you may be able to use that to your advantage." He states.

"Will she help me?" Ruby asks fidgeting.

"She doesn't need to.. get dressed, something professional and I will be back in 20 minutes." He instructs and leaves.

"Excuse me I need in to see my client." Ruby declares holding out her business card courtesy of her cousin Niko.

"Ruby, your a lawyer?" The tall blonde chiseled face cop asks staring down at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Long story Nate.. please just let me in." Ruby asks more gently and the man reaches out to touch her shoulder.

"It'll cost you, you know since I know your no lawyer and all." Nate informs her.

"What will it cost me?" Ruby questions feeling uneasy with his demanding demeanor.

"A kiss from the most beautiful woman to ever turn me down three times in a row." He says smiling and pointing to his cheek.

Ruby smiles back and kisses his cheek as requested and even gives him a hug, "They need to make more men like you." She compliments.

"Ruby you know he is dangerous.. Don't get too close alright?" Nate warns her.

"I'll be fine." She reassures him as he punches the code and lets her inside.

"Did hot cop really make you kiss him?" Amy inquires fiddling with Franks handcuffs.

"That is Nate, he is harmless and he is kind to the vets of new york." Ruby assures her looking at Karen Page and Agent Madani also standing around Franks bed.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Frank asks looking strange.

"More like who is she?" Karen questions.

"Sorry to burst your little lovestruck bubble but this Ruby Bennett, Billy Russo's ex fiance and the mother of Frank's child." Agent Madani introduces.

"I'm here for you, to get you out." Ruby goes around to the side of his bed near Amy.

"No.. I did it.. I killed those women.." Frank holds out a hand to the end of his cuffs and she takes it.

"Not a chance.. we are talking about a planned attack by Billy on you Frank.. there is no way you killed them.. Billy leaves nothing up to chance." Ruby is persuasive and dead sure as she looks into his eyes.

"I agree with her.." Madani says just as she gets a call on her phone and a moment she is putting it on speaker.

"Can he hear me Agent Madani?"

"Yes.." She answers angrily.

"You there Frankie?

"Yeah I'm here Bill."

How does it feel being locked up in a prison dealing with what you did? Now you get to live in your own personal hell!"

"I hope someday Billy you remember what you've done and that I am there to see the look on your face when you realise you didn't just take away Frank's family but your own future too." Ruby declares and walking over to the window as a pause comes over the line and then a click.

"Way to go Ruby you rattled him." Amy says excitedly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Frank glares at her and Madani ushers Karen out of the room to talk. Amy goes to leave as well still pretending to be a nurse which is how she got in but not going far to keep and eyes on Frank's room.

"You gotta leave me here."

"Your just going to give up? When no one else wants to give up on you?"

"I did it.." He is acting like a broken man. Ruby reads a message from Madani informing her that she and karen are going to the morgue to find out how those women really died.

"I don't believe it for a second.." She holds his hand as he looks away from her alluring green eyes.

"You weren't there." He reminds her.

"I should have been.."

"Yeah and you'd either be dead or cuffed to a bed like me."

"Maybe.. but.. " Ruby is interrupted by the door opening and a cop coming in.

"Well, well if it isn't the Irish princess.. I didn't take you for the type to go collect on the reward." the cop declares smirking.

"I haven't been called that in at least ten years, your behind the times O'Rourke." Ruby is on guard and waiting for him to make a move stop anything he might try.

"Ruby you know this asshole?" Frank asks staring at the cop who pulls out a syringe.

"You killed his cousin.." She informs him and moves around the bed as Frank lays out his arm for the syringe.

"Frank!" Ruby exclaims drawing her gun, previously hidden under the skirt of her dress.

Amy comes barrelling into the hospital room and tackles the cop right into Ruby knocking her back and the gun goes flying. Ruby hits her head on the metal counter behind Franks bed as the cop jumps on top of Amy trying to choke her. Frank is yelling and fights against his restraints trying to reach Amy as Ruby struggles to her feet dazed. She grabs up her gun and pistol whips O'Rourke over the head knocking him unconscious just as Karen and Madani rush in. Ruby collapses to the floor next to Amy who is gasping and holding her neck but leaning against the woman who saved her.

"You alright Amy?" Ruby asks reaching up to touch the gash on the side of her head that is bleeding into her auburn hair.

"Fine, you?" She glances over at the woman she has grown rather fond of.

"Pissed off but I'll live." Ruby gets up and helps Amy up and stares hard at Frank. "What did you two find out?" She demands not taking her eyes off Frank as Amy uncuffs him.

"He didn't do it." Karen replies triumphantly.

"Good, now let's get the fuck out of this place.."

"Karen leave and don't look back. Kid get your ass back to the trailer." Frank orders struggling to his feet.

"Are you ready to fight?" Ruby demands and he moves closer to her.

"Damn right.. you have to go too, get your head looked at and go hold our son." Frank orders.

"You better come back this time." She orders right back and kisses him, the other three leave and Madani is the only one left in the room with Frank who is taking the unconscious cops clothes.


	18. Chapter 18

Ruby comes running up to the trailer, bursts through the door looking around frantically for Amy. She crouches down to check Curtis's pulse and shake him trying to bring him back to consciousness. Then the door flies open as Frank comes through the door to find the same mess and confusion that Ruby did moments before. Frank goes down the hall looking for Amy and charges back up staring at Ruby who has helped prop Curtis up against the couch.

"Why are you here? Where is the kid?"

"Curtis called me before passing out.." Ruby admits as Frank looks her over to make sure she isn't hurt and notices her head gash has been stitched.

"Kid ran after shooting Pilgrim in the leg.. he is one crazy son bitch.." Curtis declares.

"Give me your phone." Frank demands and Curtis hands his over as they wait to see if Amy picks up. The three of them stop cold as they hear ringing out in the salvage yard and they all go out looking for it.

Frank stares at Ruby angry and worried, "Dammit kid.." He exclaims clutching Amy's phone.

"Are you alright?" Ruby turns to Curtis and he can hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll live. I shouldn't have called you." Curtis decides touching her hand on his shoulder.

"No you shouldn't have Curtis." Frank retorts angrily.

"Enough. It doesn't matter, I'm here." Ruby states forcefully and the two stop talking, Curtis goes into the trailer and Frank to the car he stole.

Ruby is in the doorway of the trailer torn between which of the two men she needs to talk to first. Until Frank pulls a man out of the trunk of the car with a hood over his head and drags him towards the trailer. Ruby goes in and moves out of Franks way as he tosses the man on the couch and pulls off the hood to reveal who he kidnapped this time. Ruby gasps and Curtis chokes on the water he is drinking as they both immediately recognize the man sitting on the crappy trailer sofa.

"Shit that is senator David Schultz!"Curtis declares.

"Yeah so he keeps telling me." Frank grumbles and Ruby has to fight back a laugh.

Ruby watches as Frank throws the pictures on the senators lap that started this whole mess in the first place. He looks down at them and then over to the two bystanders who are just willing to stand back and watch Frank do his thing. Ruby finds it attractive watching Frank and wonders just how messed up she needs to be for that to be possible. Curtis watches Ruby watching Frank and feels a pang in his chest for their deep connection that nothing seems to be able to break. He hopes if he survives this ordeal that he can find a woman who is willing to have that connection with him. Ruby gets a phone call that seems to set her off instantly and the fire in her eyes means something bad is coming for the man that put it there. She hurries out the door of the trailer Frank on her heels with the instruction that Curtis watches the hostage.

"What is it?" He demands as Ruby pulls a rifle out of her duffle in the back of the Corvette and makes sure it is loaded.

"It seems I have a fight of my own to finish and when I'm done there will be one less corrupt Irish cop." Ruby declares putting the rifle on the passenger seat.

"O'Rourke?" Frank guesses.

"Yes, I've got him. You get our girl back and I'll go protect our son." Ruby tells Frank pulling her hair back into a ponytail kissing his cheek and taking off down the road to protect her father and son.

"Our girl.. our son.." He repeats shaking his head and going back into the trailer.

The next night Ruby is waiting impatiently at her place when Curtis comes through the door surprising her. Ruby had taken out O'Rourke the night before pretty easily and her father had called in someone to dispose of the body. Then she had taken her son and brought him home to his own bed and she has been sitting up waiting with her gun at the ready for any word. Curtis looks at Ruby and walks past her to his bedroom without so much as a word and she understands he is done for the night. Then a frantic phone call from Amy who doesn't know where to go, and Ruby tells her how to get to the house.

Once Amy is settled Ruby goes to Curtis's room and knocks on the door as he looks over at her, dressed in fresh clothes. Her tight jeans and long sleeve skin tight shirt showcase all of her best assets including her ever present muscles. He sits up on the side of his bed staring at the floor, feeling bad for leaving Frank on his own and whatever else he has done. Ruby crosses her arms and sets her jaw waiting for him to look up and meet her hard gaze.

"Curtis.. I am going after Frank, you need to stay here and protect David and Amy.." Ruby turns on her heels and walks off out to her car.


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby pulls her car to a screeching halt out in front of the trailer, almost unable to believe the scene before her. Jon Pilgrim, the religious zealot who has been chasing Amy is fighting Frank tooth and nail in the salvage yard around the trailer. They are using anything they can get their hands on to attack each other with and the damage they are doing is excruciating. Ruby grabs her shotgun from her duffle bag and makes sure its loaded popping extra ammunition into her leather jacket pocket. She gets out stands legs wide apart and fires of a shot past both of them and into the trailer, and watches satisfied as they both freeze and look at her.

"That your lady?" Pilgrim asks grimacing as he lays on the ground under Frank who is holding a large oxygen tank.

"I'm starting to think she should be." Frank says to him glancing back at her through the blood and his beat up face. "Ruby why are you here?"

"Amy is safe and so is Senator Schultz. Amy told me Pilgrim has children Frank two sons and they aren't going to give them back." Ruby announces not dropping her gun.

"What are you saying?" Frank presses.

"I say we end this war the right way, you two men are fighting for something they started.. let's give his son's their father back."

"What about David?"

"Your son has always been yours and he always will be. What do you say Jon?"

"I think I'll agree with the lady." He declares not having much of an alternative.

Curtis receives a call as he is watching Amy play with David in the living room, from a blocked number. When he answers it the voice on the other end of the line sends shivers down his spine, the voice belongs to Billy Russo. Billy tells Curtis that he is dying and he doesn't want to be alone when he goes, begging him to come to the church and not send the cops. Curtis agrees not to send the cops and hangs up the phone, his next call being to Ruby since Frank doesn't have a phone at this time.

Billy is laying on the floor of the church where Curtis holds all of his meetings for the Veterans with PTSD. Ruby unlocks the door and allows Frank to go inside deciding to wait with Amy and Jon who are travelling together to get to the Schultz house and Jon's sons. Frank saunters into the room as Billy lays bleeding and barely conscious from the loss of blood and shock. Bill's laugh is broken and sad as he realises the last person he is going to see before he dies is Frank. The man who messed up his face and scrambled his brain is the same man who treated him like a brother, like family and not he is forced to face him again. Frank walks up to Bill, his hands in his pockets, as he drifts in and out of consciousness and forces himself to continue breathing through the pain.

"It had to be you.. it needed to be you Frankie.." Frank walks up silently staring at Bill hard. "It was always going to be you, Frank I want you to kn.." Billy is interrupted by two shots that kill him instantly and Frank silently walks out of the room putting away his gun.

Ruby is standing just outside the door waiting for him, unsure of his state of mind after putting his brother down. He stops as the door clicks closed behind him and stares at her, her green eyes lock with his and his tension loosens as if he was awaiting her approval. She walks over wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, slow and deep, and his arms wrap around her lifting her off the ground. Then once he puts her back down wraps an arm around her shoulder and leads her back to the awaiting SUV.


	20. Chapter 20

Ruby helps Jon gets his boys out of the Schultz house safely while Frank finishes with Amy's revenge on the Schultz matriarch and patriarch. They move swiftly through the house to the bedrooms and each one takes a child carrying them out to the SUV that they stole the keys to. The boys are scared but with the urging or their father cooperate and they are safely put into the vehicle. Then Ruby stands back away from the SUV having done her job by reuniting a father with his two young sons out of the arms of two terrible people.

"Thank you." Jon says to her solemnly.

"Take care of them." Ruby replies waving as she turns to see Frank and Amy walking out of the house Amy walking straight into her arms.

"It's finally over kid.." Frank says touching her back.

"For all of us." Ruby says quietly and they get into the car and head for New York.

"Hey you texted you were leaving and I just wanted to say goodbye." Ruby says standing in the bus terminal. She is wearing a pretty blue lace dress with a sweetheart neckline and a gold colour belt around the waist and three inch matching midnight blue pumps. It has been a week since she saw either Amy or Frank, everyone basically letting the dust settle on the culmination of events. Amy gets up and wraps her arms around the auburn haired woman she had grown to look up to.

"I was hoping you'd come." Amy says glancing at Frank who just sits silently.

"Hey, you know where to find me if you ever need anything.. just stay out of trouble." Ruby hands Amy the small tote bag she'd been carrying before kissing the top of her head in a motherly gesture. She'd made Amy some food for the road and given her some money to live off of for a little while. "I'll let you two say goodbye." Ruby says quietly and walks away as Amy sits back down next to Frank.

"It's time for you to be a kid.. just promise no more thieving blackmail shit." Frank says glancing over at her.

"Yeah.." Amy nods as he hands her a wad of cash and a paper with a name, address and phone number.

"This is a friend of Curt and I he owns a dive shop."

"He told you about that?" Amy asks taking the paper and tucking it in her coat pocket along with the money.

"Yeah diving for treasure." Frank remarks smirking.

"You should take Ruby and David seriously, they are the real deal." Amy gets in her own piece of judgement.

"They are real alright.. you know sometimes you uh.. you find something and it.. it changes your life." Frank says getting choked up and Amy hugs him before pulling away and they both wipe away tears. Then Amy gets up and goes to her bus as she mounts the steps she turns to see that Frank is no longer there.

"Should I be jealous?" Frank asks as Ruby leans against her gray Jeep.

"Of the dress?"

"Yeah, did you take someone up on their offer?" Frank asks, his hood still up and his hands in his pockets.

"Do twelve teenagers and a dance recital count?"

"Oh that is some tough competition." He remarks looking around them as he gets within touching distance of her.

"Are you looking to take the class?"

"Maybe just some private lessons with the teacher."

Ruby smiles at that, "I think that can be arranged, when can you start?"

"How about right now?" Frank asks and pulls her into a passionate, drawn out kiss, keeping her pressed against the side of the SUV.

He breaks it to look into her green eyes, "Lucky for you my schedule is clear." She quips.

"Ruby I can't promise I'll be able to let this all go." He admits caressing her cheek.

"You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if you did." She whispers divulging her true feelings and presses her lips to his before he pulls away startled at her confession. " Someone is waiting to see you at my place.. I have to get back so Curtis can finish moving." She changes the subject helping to ease the tension and he agrees to go to her place that evening.


	21. Chapter 21

Curtis is all moved out of the townhouse and into his own place, and he is ready to start the next chapter of his life. Ruby is making a big supper in the kitchen and Curtis is sitting in the living room with a beer and David who is playing away with some toys his grandfather had given him. Some of those green plastic soldiers that he can make his dinosaurs eat, which is slightly amusing to watch. There is a knock at the front door and Ruby goes to answer it having just turns down the burners on the stove so as not to burn anything. She finds Frank standing there with flowers it startles her and she almost lets go of the door.

"You didn't have to knock." Ruby says noticing he even changed his clothes before coming to the house.

"I thought it was proper."

"You got dressed up and bought me flowers?" Ruby asks him as he hands her the flowers and she presses them to her nose.

"I haven't done this in a while.." He admits.

She smiles leans inside to put the flowers on the purse and keys table, "Frank I don't need you to do any of that. Just be the take no prisoners, rough around the edges, get the job done man I know you are."

She pulls him close, unbuttons his shirt a couple of buttons and looks up into his eyes, "You are special." Frank says just as a small voice comes from behind Ruby.

"Daddy?" Ruby scoops him up and he instinctively puts out his arms for Frank.

"Hey kid." Frank accepts the boy into his arms and the three of them go inside to enjoy supper with Curtis.

After supper Ruby says a sad goodbye to Curtis since he will no longer be living there and she wont have her closest friend down the hall. Then she gets David ready for bed, bath, pyjamas, story and than lights out. Once he is tucked in safe and sound Ruby goes up the hall to find Frank looking at the pictures of her David and Curtis. Ruby leans against the wall behind him and waits for him to notice her standing there smiling at him.

"Do you have anywhere to be tonight?" She asks him honestly.

"No I.." He turns catching a glint in her eyes.

"Then can we talk?" She leads him towards the bedroom and he seems confused.

Ruby closes the bedroom door behind him, then she runs her hands over his chest undoing the rest of his shirt buttons. He is still covered in bruises and cuts from his fight with Pilgrim but they don't seem to bother him. His hands run over her dress and she pulls it off over her head and her auburn hair falls around her shoulders. He touches her soft skin affectionately as she pushes him back on the bed, his eyes growing hungry for her. Ruby climbs on top of him helping him out of his jeans leaning down, kissing him eagerly as she lowers herself onto him with a low moan. He flips her on to her back and his heart racing as he thrusts himself inside of her over and over, and just as he is about to finish something clicks in his brain.

"I love you." He whispers to her.

"If you want to you can move in here, I know your still using the trailer." Ruby offers tracing her finger over his chest.

"Move in?" He says cautiously.

"You can come and go as you please, use the empty bedroom if you want." She continues.

"Other bedroom?"

"I'm sorry.. am I asking too much?" Ruby looks mildly worried she is scaring him off.

"How can I do this if I'm in the other room?"

"Well I have been known to have these nightmares but they seem to disappear when you're around so maybe your right it would be better for you to stay in here." She muses.

"They do?"

"Your the only one who has ever completely gotten rid of them.. being away from David does the opposite, makes them worse."

"I'll stay." He agrees and in response Ruby starts kissing him vigorously and he smiles pulling her on top of him to go again.


	22. Chapter 22

A month later a lot has changed in Ruby's life, Frank kept his word and moved in with her, and she couldn't be happier. David is thriving having his father around and Frank seems to be opening up and participating in the day to day of his child's life. Ruby doesn't push him, just lets him figure out what he is willing and unwilling to do and Frank almost feels bad he doesn't do more. He is also still going out most nights, kicking asses and ridding the New York streets of its worst scum, working for a source he won't name. He tries never to stay out all night so that he can make sure that Ruby never has her nightmare again and so far he has succeeded.

Tonight he is later than usual and Ruby is tossing and turning in their bed, she isn't screaming but she is talking pretty loudly, begging for her team to come out of the fire. He shucks his jacket on the floor and kneels down beside the bed steadying her.

"Corporal Bennett stand down." He orders and she slowly comes out of her haze.

"I hate that feeling.. that's the first one in over a month.." Ruby sighs sitting up and the blankets fall away from her silk nightdress as she pulls him up to sit beside her.

"I'm late."

"Your are? I didn't know hired guns had business hours." She muses.

"They do when your involved." Frank runs his hands down the back of her silk nightdress as he kisses her.

"Mm.. I like where this is going.. but your not allowed on my bed with your boots on."

"You don't like my boots?"

"I like it better when you have nothing on." She dares and pulls him into another kiss this one making it very clear what she wants and he is more than willing to oblige.

"I haven't been this settled since having David.." Ruby admits looking up at Frank who is leaning against the headboard.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What? No.. even if I could I'd never ask that of you."Ruby stresses.

"Why can't you?"

"Complications with David, my body wasn't ready I guess.. well you saw me I didn't look pregnant."

"No you didn't.." He recalls thinking back. "You need to demand more from me."

"I don't want to scare you off, I kind of like having you around and there is a little boy down the hall who feels the same way." Ruby informs him as she laces her fingers through his.

"I like being here, and you know my feelings about both of you, it's just change."

"Change is hard for all of us." Ruby says her eyes growing too heavy to keep open. Frank moves her so that he can lay with her and hold her tight, the best thing to come out of a bad situation.

Another month passes and Ruby is getting dressed when Frank walks in from the shower and stops her. He takes her over to the mirror and turns her sideways, still shirtless so that she can see what he does. Ruby isn't sure what he is doing, worried that there is something wrong with the way she looks as she scans the mirror. Then Frank runs his hand over her stomach, her usually flat muscular stomach is now slightly curved outwards, still muscular but definitely no longer flat.

"I guess I have been slacking on my exercises lately and eating way too much take out." Ruby declares brushing it off and pulling on her shirt, wondering what her father and David are doing today.

"You work out as much as I do." Frank reminds her.

"Not as much lately.." Ruby protests trying not to think about the other possibility.

"Ruby.." Frank's deep voice booms startling her.

"Frank I can't be.. we talked about this.." Ruby turns to him sitting on the end of the bed still clad in only a towel. "You are pretty hard to resist." She says moving over to him smirking.

"I think you should take a test." He decides stopping her from removing his towel, even if he wants her to. Could she be pregnant even if the doctors told her it was impossible, and what would that mean for their current dynamic?

"Alright.. after I go out to the Brewery, I have a meeting with management." She sighs and leaves him alone in the bedroom.

That evening Frank finds Ruby sitting at the kitchen island working away on her computer and listening to music on her headphones. He stares long and hard at her wondering if he has made her life even more difficult by getting her pregnant. He approaches her running a large rough hand over her shoulders and she automatically leans into it. Pulling out the headphones, Ruby turns to face him, her face blank as she pulls her purse closer to her.

"Where were you?" She asks curiously, as he had just arrived home.

"I had an errand to run. Did you take it?" Frank inquires cautiously.

Ruby pulls a plastic ziplock bag out of her purse and hands it to him, "Yes I did."

"I was right." He states passing it back to her.

"I guess doctors can be wrong.. Maybe we should have been more careful.." She realises with a sigh, turning away and closing her laptop.

He turns her face back to his, "You could make any careful man reckless. This might be as far as we can go but I hope it will be enough." Frank says reaching into his pocket.

"Are you leaving? Ruby guesses sounding disappointed.

"No.. here." He holds out his hand to reveal an engagement ring and Ruby can't do anything but stare. "What do you say Red?"

"Why the hell not?" She replies smiling and kissing him on the lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby is laying in a hospital bed, the room is silent and empty except for herself and the tiny sleeping red headed baby in her arms. The tiny bundle swaddled in a soft pink blanket is sleeping soundly, having been a much easier birth than her brother before her, something Ruby is thankful for. David is with his grandfather Hennessey, excitedly waiting to meet his little sister when she finally gets home from the hospital in a day or so. The door to the room swings open gently and Ruby opens her green eyes, not having realised they had fallen closed to see a familiar face.

"Wow you look radiant." A familiar voice says as Ruby looks up from the tiny bundle she has been staring at for the last twenty minutes.

"Curtis I look like hell.." Ruby replies sounding tired.

"You couldn't look bad if you tried and i'm sure she will be the same way." He responds stepping closer to peer at the sleeping baby girl.

"Good thing her daddy is an expert with a gun then." Ruby quips yawning.

"Good thing her mother is too." Frank adds slipping into the hospital room and closing the door.

Curtis chuckles looking at the two parents," What are you going to call her?"

"Scarlett Rose Bennett Castle." Ruby tells him as Frank kisses the top of the baby's head gently.


End file.
